Behind Closed Doors - Clary and Jace TMI
by AngellicaRose
Summary: A heated up fanfiction giving you an insight on what goes on with Clary and Jace 'Behind Closed Doors'. Plenty of fluffy moments as well as more sexy and explicit moments. Just Clary and Jace. Team Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Doors**

**A/N**: This is my very first story so I apologise in advance if I mess up with punctuation, formatting etc.

Please, Please, Please leave your comments on what you think of my story! I would love to hear your thoughts and where I could improve and also the parts that you liked so I can continue work like that. Thank you, and enjoy reading J

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or the characters. This is merely a fan fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

Clary was in the Institute's greenhouse drawing away on her sketch pad. She had woken up early enough to see the sun rise from the mountains. She was scribbling away furiously trying to capture the breath taking beauty. Just as she is finishing she hears something behind her. Clary starts to panic. She started to think someone had broken in, but of course that was non-sense, this was the Institute, a mundane couldn't just waltz in here. Clary nervously looks around for anything she could use as a weapon. She scolds herself for not bringing her stele. She grabs her pencil hoping she could maybe use the sharp tips of it to her advantage. She gets up and slowly makes her way to the corridor where she heard shuffling. She looks around but see's no-one. This calms her nerves and thinks it was probably just her imagination.

She's been really on edge ever since she came back from Idris. She can't help it, the thought of Idris brings her memories about everyone's deaths, especially Max's, and the memory of Sebastian re-surfaces and crawls its way up her spine causing her to shiver. As she turns around and makes her way back to her place, someone grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall. Clary was just about to scream when someone puts their hand against her mouth and whispers "Don't scream." She begins to calm down as she sees it's only Jace. She hits his chest for scaring her like that. "Jesus Jace! You gave me a damn heart-attack!" Clary whisper-screams, trying not to wake everyone sleeping. Jace tries his best to stifle his laugh that's making its way up to his lips once he notices she was going to attack him with a pencil, that's now broken because of the impact. Clary pouts as she looks at it and then at Jace in frustration. Now how's she going to draw? She thought. She hits Jace again for breaking her pencil.

"Feeling a little feisty this morning are we?" Jace says with his signature grin. Clary searches her brain for a smart retort but comes up with nothing, so just pouts more instead. Jace can't help but smile at this, she just looks so cute when she makes that face of hers. "Speechless on how amazing I look even in the morning? I know how hard it is not to stare at my beauty." This gets a half smile on Clary's face. Jace takes this as a signal that he's cracked the ice and moves on to kiss her rosy lips. She doesn't move at first, trying to contemplate whether to punish Jace or not, but then gives in to his irresistible lips. He was kissing her in a slow and passionate way, the type of kiss that makes you feel like you have all the time in the world. This gets out a moan from Clary. Jace deepens the kiss and asks entry to Clary's mouth by nibbling gently on her bottom lip. She lets him happily and their tongues fight for dominance. Clary lets Jace win quickly so she could savour the taste of his mouth.

Jace plays with the hem of her tank top and makes his way up gently stopping near the place just beneath her breasts. He knew that was Clary's sweet spot and made her crazy when he touched her there. Jace slowly starting tracing patterns on the soft skin there, and as if on cue Clary lets out a low moan of pleasure as they're kissing. The kiss becomes more passionate as their lips crash onto each other and their tongues plunging into each other. Jace breaks away first to catch his breath and Clary does the same.

A few moments later Jace kisses his way down her face and sucks on her collar bone giving her gentle kisses in that area. He makes his way down to where her heart his and kisses there. He then moves onto her nipples that are beginning to harden. He sucks on them through the top and gets loud moans from Clary. He moves onto the second nipple while gently twisting and pressing the other one.

He slides his hand down her pyjama shorts to her centre and starts fingering her slowly, feeling her getting wet. This turns him on more knowing that only he has this effect on her. Clary interrupts him and says "I think we should continue this in your room, don't you?" Clary says with a naughty grin on her face while playing with Jace's blonde, wavy hair. Jace can't help but smile at this. He loves it when she gets that naughty grin on her face, it turns him on even more. He picks her up bridle style and carries her, more like sprints, to his room.

**_A/N: This is only the first chapter I will be uploading more in about an hour because I'm not at all sleepy! _****PLEASE comment or review on this!****_The next chapter will be more heated up as it is a bedroom scene. This was just to get you started ;) _**

**_Thanks for reading, Angellica, R._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty so this is my very first time doing a bedroom scene but I will try my best PLEASE PLEASE R+R because if you read my last A/N I had said I will upload in a hour... but I kind of fell asleep... hehe... Anyways after that I just got lazy because I didn't get any comments so I thought there was no point in writing another story any more. Anyways the point is, your R+R encourage me to write! So please, give me feedback even if you hated it, it really helps, and it doesn't take too long, just a sentence :) Without further a dew... I present CHAPTER 2... I hope u enjoy lovies ;) xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION.**

**Chapter 2**

Jace pushes Clary against his bedroom door and furiously kisses her, exploring her mouth. They have a fight for dominance with their tongues, as usual, he wins. He explores every bit of mouth, running his tongue over her teeth and lips, making Clary moan. He momentarily breaks the kiss so he can add a locking and silencing rune to the door. Last time they forgot Alec had heard their little _rendezvous _and was making fun of them every time. He mostly made fun of Clary because she turned redder than her hair. She looks really cute when she's embarrassed.

Turning around, he finds Clary already undressed and only wearing a lacy red bra and panties. He growls at the sight of her, God she looks sexy, he wants to take her right then and there. He makes a mental note to thank Izzy for the sexy lingerie.

He crawls on top of her, kissing her sensually, making sure to kiss every bit of skin on her tiny frame. He kisses each of her nipples slowly nibbling on them, causing Clary to moan and drop her head back onto the pillow in pure ecstasy. He moves onto the other one while still fingering her left nipple. Once they're hard he snakes his way down her belly licking around her belly button. Clary giggles "Jace that tickles".

"Does it now... so you wouldn't mind if I do this?" He snakes his finger up her spine causing her to giggle and shiver.

She pulls him back up to her lips, kissing them with such desire and lust. Jace unclasps her bra with one hand and with the other, he makes his way to her panties.

Clary breaks the kiss suddenly looking at Jace with a surprised expression.

"What?" Jace said looking confused. Did he do something wrong?

"You just took my bra of with _one _hand"

Jace grins "That isn't the only thing that'll _rock_ your world". Jace says wiggling his eyebrows.

Clary laughs and before she could reply to his ridiculous metaphor, Jace slides in a finger in her hot, wet centre. Clary moans loudly, not expecting it.

"Good thing I put that silencing rune on eh?" Jace says winking at her. Clary blushes, trying to hide her face from him. Instead, she grabs his member and runs her thumb over its head. This cause Jace to jerk his hips and moan loudly. Clary grins his Jace's expression.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that Fray" He said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Clary couldn't help but smile, and before she knew it, he was thrusting two fingers inside her centre, then three. Clary almost screams. She pants heavily and groans. She couldn't believe how one person could make you feel so much pleasure.

"J-Jace... I-I need you now" Clary says through closed eyes. Jace is more than happy to oblige. He quickly slips his finger out of her wet centre, and before she could complain for the loss, he thrusts his member into her. They both moan loudly.

He goes slow at first and speeds up sometimes thrusting into her hard. He goes at irregular times, just so he can hear her say how badly she wants him.

He thrusts into her hard and then slows down. Clary groans. "Jace…"

Jace smirks. "Oh I'm sorry… Am I not pleasing you Fray?" He stops completely and just stays inside like that. He wants her to say she wants him as bad as he wants her, he can wait…

Clary hit him on the chest. "Jace… You know what I want"

"And what would that be?" He grins, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Don't play innocent with me" She glares at him, an expression with frustration, desire and lust.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you" He has a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Before she could complain, Jace thrusts into her hard, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Tell me" Jace repeats. Clary looks at him for a while, a battle going on inside her pretty little head, whether or not she should give in.

She finally says "I want you to fuck me hard… please" She bats her eyelashes and gives him a sexy grin.

Jace finally starts thrusting in her hard, each thrust bringing both of them to their climax. He doesn't want it to end yet so he slows down a bit.

He plays with her soft pink nipples that are really hard, fingering them and nibbling them from time to time. He finally starts thrusting in her harder than ever before and kisses her to stifle her screams.

Clary was sure she couldn't take it anymore. He was thrusting inside her so deep and so fast, she knew she was going to come soon. She loved the sounds of elation he made and the groans and grunts that escaped his lips from time to time. This turned her on even more. God, she was so wet.

Clary twined her fingers in Jace's hair and used her legs to bring him deeper into her core.

They changed position quickly, Jace coming out of her for only seconds before quickly thrusting into her again. This time Clary was on top. He loved seeing her like this. He could just sit back and watch the view, and God did he love the view. Her breasts were bouncing as he thrust into her at a constant speed. The change in position allowed both of them to feel a bit more pleasure before their climaxes came crashing down onto them.

"Jace… I-I'm going to come" Clary managed to say between his thrusts.

"Me too… aaahh… wait for me" Jace was close as well, she could tell.

He sped up inside her and in just a few more thrusts, they came together. Her walls closing around his member as he spilled his seed into her. He gave a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm and collapsed next to Clary, still inside her.

A few minutes after both of them got their breath back, he pulled out of her. Clary was rolled onto her side smiling at him.

"I have got to punish you more often… that was amazing" Jace says pulling her in for a kiss.

Clary giggles and kisses him happily. They stay like that and just kiss.

Someone knocks on the door and Jace groans. He gets up and answers in a very frustrated tone annoyed at Izzy for disturbing their moment.

"Izzy go away… no one wants to hear about how sexy you think Simon is!" Jace says almost laughing.

Someone clears their throat outside.

"Jace, it's Maryse, do you know where Clary is? She's not in her room and her mother has come to pick her up. Jace, open the door." She knocks again.

Clary and Jace look at each other before rushing to pick up their clothes and quickly get dressed. Maryse knocks again.

"Coming!" Jace shouts. He tells Clary to hide behind the door. Clary quickly rushes behind just as Jace opens the door and Maryse comes in clearly looking for her in his room. Clary doesn't have time to hear what she says to Jace, she quickly slips away from behind the door and runs toward her room. She doesn't realise when she bumps into Magnus.

"Sneaking away from Jace's bedroom… naughty girl!" Magnus says chuckling, a cheeky glint in his cat eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you, coming out of Alec's room?" Clary says grinning.

Magnus blushes. "Touché my dear, you've been hanging round way to much with Golden Boy over there"

Clary laughs before saying a quick goodbye and runs into her room, just in enough time before her mother comes in.

"Clary! Where have you been?"

"I… I uh… umm… went jogging! Yeah I uh went jogging" Clary says realising her tone was too out and quickly fixes it.

Her mother shoots her a suspicious look, but just as quickly as it came, it went.

"Ok, never mind. I thought we could go for a girls day today, seen as though I came back early from Idris. I thought you, me, Maryse and Isabelle could go to the spa and go shopping…"

Clary tunes out for the rest of what her mother says, oh I she _loved_ girl's day. By love she meant hated. Spending time with her mum meant less time with Jace.

Her mum told her to get ready and left. She got changed slowly, taking her time with everything, hoping she could delay them a little bit longer.

On her way to the door, Jace grabbed her wrist and twirled her so she was being covered by him.

"Going somewhere?"

"Urgh… girl's day" Clary says miserably

"Can't you stay" He says, showing her his puppy eyes.

"Sadly no, you know how my mum is"

Jace quickly kisses her lips and lets her leave. Clary on the way out mutters about how she hates girl's day and how stupid and pointless it is. Jace chuckles and gives her a quick kiss again before letting her leave.

Jace walks back to the living room only to find Alec and Magnus making out. He clears his throat and Alec quickly jumps of Magnus blushing bright red. Jace and Magnus chuckle.

"Looks like it's just us guys today" Jace says trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He would much rather hang out with Clary, kissing her soft lips all day… He snaps himself out of it. If he kept thinking about her all day, he would miss her like hell.

"Oh no…" Magnus says with a worried look. He knows what happened last time it was just them. Let's just say it involved a pig in a tutu and strawberry smoothie splattered everywhere. Yhh… Maryse wasn't too happy when she came home.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated for a long time because I've had exams, but today was my last one so WOOHOO! But anyways I made sure to make this chapter super long and detailed and I promise I will update more often now that I'm free and happy so I'm inspired. But still please send me your ideas it would really help. And please R+R. THANK YOU!**

**I don't know what I'm going to do with the next chapter, but it'll definitely be up sooner, I PROMISE!**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't go too far, the third chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so let me tell you a bit about what's going to happen in this chapter. Firstly, this is not actually a chapter, I would say it's more like a flashback. One of you lovelys out there asked me to do an insight on what had happened last time the boys were left home alone (**_**"Let's just say there was a pig in a tutu and strawberry smoothie splattered everywhere")**_**and because I truly loved the idea I shall make an attempt to try and write it. I have seen everyone's suggestions and I promise I will try and incorporate everything in as the story progresses. WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION.**

_It was summer of the year 2013..._

"Have you got the tickets?"

Maryse shouted to Isabelle who reluctantly gave an eye roll to her mother and waved the tickets in the air. Maryse had seen an advertisement for an all-day free beauty treatment poster on the street while she was out demon hunting last week. She has a keen eye for these things. As soon as she got home she rang Jocelyn (Clary's mother) and started squealing like a 15 year old girl would if she saw Justin Beiber shirtless on Instagram. Jocelyn and Maryse have developed a special friendship ever since they came back from Idris. The whole husband divorce thing was a common feature between both and it didn't take long for a new friendship to spark. Eventually Clary and Isabelle ended up being dragged into the mom-fest through the old emotional blackmail trick. It didn't take long for Isabelle to crack but Clary on the other hand was a fighter, she took 5 days and 16 hours to convince.

JACE's POV

"Boys behave... I do not want anything happening to this place, I should find it exactly the way I am leaving it... spotless!"

Definition of spotless in Maryse's dictionary: Cobwebs everywhere, a year's worth of dust on the kitchen cabinets, the occasional family of spiders here and there, oh and let's not forget the distinct smell of blood, sweat and a cat in a blender, which Jace tries to do every time he and church are in the same room together. Jace had nothing against the cat… wait he did … _FLASHBACK_ _that stupid fat cat dragged Maryse to his room while Clary and Jace were 'doing their stuff'. Luckily, his sexually frustrated redhead managed to run into the bathroom and Maryse came into the room (without knocking) and saw Jace for a fraction of a millie second naked. Jace tries to forget what happened after that… it's not one of his favourite memories_.

CLARY's POV

Before Clary had to leave she decided to have a quickie with Jace. They had left their steele in their room so they couldn't draw a soundless ruin.

"You can be quiet for me Fray can't you?"

He was nibbling on her nipples and had one finger thrusting into her. Clary was in so much euphoria she couldn't form words so she just nodded her head frantically. Jace took his finger out of her and smirked at her disapproving look. Those smirks are going to kill her someday. At least she will die happy. He quickly replaced his fingers with his huge dick and slammed into her without warning. She screamed not expecting him to be like this. How was she supposed to stay quiet with him doing this? _Dear Angel help me_. Jace started slamming into her so hard it was impossible for her to stay quiet. The thought of them getting caught only fuelled her pleasure. Jace started playing with her cunt rubbing circles around her nub.

"Ohmygod! Jace… I'm gonna cummm…."

JACE's POV

I felt Clary cum but I wasn't finished with her yet. I was gonna fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk to wherever Maryse was dragging her. Maybe then she'd have an excuse to stay home and we could continue what we started…. He liked the idea and continued to fuck her senseless. She felt so good around him. So tight. Jace pulled out of her and quickly changed their position so that he was now fucking her from behind. This allowed him to fuck her more deeply increasing both of their pleasure.

"Clary I'm close… urgh… Fuck you feel so good!"

Jace released into her and they both came together. He was amused by the fact that he managed to make her cum twice in 15 minutes. Only he could do this to her. No one else. Especially not that twerp Simon.

He pulled out of Clary and kissed her long and soft. It was kisses like these that made Jace so happy. He used to be alone without her but now he's got her and no one can make him feel lonely again.

He watched Clary's face turn from dazed to shock.

"Crap! What time is it?! I have to get going before Mom and Maryse start wondering where I've gone!"

She started hurrying around looking for her clothes.

"Where are they?!" She scrunched up her trying to think. She is so beautiful.

"Looking for these are we?" Jace held up her back lace panties. She looked over relived and held out her hands thinking I was actually going to give her the panties back. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"Jacceeee…. Please I don't have time for this. Mom and Maryse will be here any minute looking for me." She put her hands on her waist and tried doing her best serious look.

"Give me a kiss and I MIGHT give them back." He showed her his best puppy dog look that worked every time. But this time she didn't seem to budge. No way could she resist this face she gave in every time! How is she still standing there? Then Jace saw her expression falter a bit and he knew he had her. Thank the Angel he's still got it.

She strutted over moving her hips purposely to get him hard again and kissed him on the cheek.

"On the lips…" Jace said breathing hard. The things she did to him…

"The deal was I kissed you… you didn't say where" She had an oh-so sexy smirk on her face that he couldn't help but slap her ass. She yelped and stole her panties while he was distracted.

"I win" she said smiling like a little kid.

"For now…" Jace muttered.

CLARY's POV

Clary runs out the room and crashes into Maryse and Jocelyn.

"Clary where have you been. We have been looking for you for the past five minutes" Maryse eyed her suspiciously

Thanks to Jace, Clary has become a good liar and managed to say swiftly "I was in the toilet, I haven't been feeling so good lately"

Luckily they bought it and didn't realize that she was actually coming out of the conference room and there wasn't a single toilet in sight

JACE's POV

"Looks like it's just you and me boys." I said clearly showing the excitement

Magnus and I gave each other a look that said _let the party begin. _Alec just shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. He's always been a goody-goody.

"Alec honey, have you ever seen a pig… oddly enough, I've never seen a pig. I think I'll conjure up one right now"

Before Alec could say anything (it's not like Magnus would have listened to him anyway) Magnus conjured up a baby pig. Even Jace had to admit that the pig was quite cute.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! This is the cutest… thing…. I've ever seen! But… you know what would make it even cuter?!"

"….what?..." You could tell he really didn't give a crap but for his boyfriend's sake he went along with knowing all too well that this was going to end badly.

"A tutu!" Magnus was beaming with joy and excitement and Alec was just frozen in fear whereas I couldn't stop laughing at Alec's face, it was priceless. I was literally crying and Jace Herondale does not cry.

With the blink of an eye the poor pig was in a tutu.

"Alright so I'm gonna leave and let you guys take care of that poor pig. Anyone want a smoothie?"

No one responded so Jace just went across the room to the kitchen. He's just about to put the lid on top when he here's an explosion and the pig comes running in with Alec and Magnus trying to catch it and calm it down.

"Jace help us!" Magnus is trying to emotionally blackmail the pig. He actually thinks he can ground a pig.

"Anything for a distressed maiden!" Jace puts up his best hero face and doesn't realize that his elbow just turned on the switch to the blender and straw berry smoothie starts splattering everywhere. He tried turning it off but the switch broke.

"Fuck these cheap blenders. Why does Maryse have to buy every fucking thing in that bloody 99 cent store?!"

MARYSE's POV

"I'll be right back I forgot my purse" Maryse says quickly running into the institute. She tries to remember the last place she had put it. She was making breakfast for the boys so she must have left it in the kitchen.

She hears some shouting from upstairs and hurries into the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks. There was a pig wearing a tutu and everything was covered in smoothie! She knew she shouldn't have trusted the boys to be home alone. She just knew something would go wrong. She was hoping Alec would be the responsible one and stop anything stupid from happening but he was just trying to hide behind Magnus hoping she wouldn't see him. Too late. She had seen EVERYTHING!

"What in the name of Raziel happened?!"

Jace reaches for the now empty blender.

"Smoothie?"

**That's it for now guys! But do not worry I have already started chapter 4 and I SWEAR TO GOD I will not take this long ever again to update! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND LIKE!**

**Thanks my lovelys, **

**Angellica**


End file.
